customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (January 30
(The film opens on a rainy night at a haunted castle) * "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island" * (We see inside the castle as the credits roll until we zoom into a door, until a monster tears the doors open and get to Mystery Inc. as Fred, Daphne and Velma run to the left. Shaggy and Scooby shriek as they run separate directions) * Shaggy Rogers: YIKES!!! * (He goes to a room, locks the door behind him and goes to the other door to get away the monster is in front of the door and Shaggy tries to get out the door he locked but he pulls out the doorknob and he runs off) * Shaggy Rogers: Scooby-Doo! Where are you?! * (He runs and bumps into Scooby, then "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You" plays) * Singer: Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We have some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. C'mon, Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you have a sliver. But you're not fooling me, because I can see, the fashion you shake and shiver. You know, we have a mystery to solve. Well, Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back! And Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snax! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain! * (Then Scooby lands on the empty knight's armor and the rest falls like dominoes and one lands on the moat monster. Shaggy and Fred help Velma and Daphne up as Velma unmasks the moat monster) * Shaggy Rogers: Like, it's Mr. Beeman, the real estate agent. * Scooby-Doo: Mr. Beeman? * Velma Dinkley: Yes, he was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in the basement with his printing press. What we originally thought was mold and really green ink. You see that? * Mr. Beeman: I would've gotten away with it, as well, if it wasn't for that big dog and you meddling children! * (Scooby gets the mask and then frightens himself) * (Daphne finishes showing the clip. She is in a speaking show) * Daphne: And that's how we solved the case of the moat monster, one of our most frightening mysteries. * (The audience applauds for Daphne's success. Back at Manhattan, the gang are watching the show) * Chris: Ooh, stories like that always give me the heebie-jeebies. Ehh! No wonder you became a reporter. That moat monster almost sliced you up like a pepperoni pizza. And then we wouldn't have 'Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake', your very successful syndicated series on Americana. Going on a second season, I might add. I never miss it! * Daphne: Thanks, Chris. You know, the real reason I changed jobs was because the monsters and ghosts always turned out to be bad guys in a mask. * Chris: Had a little boring, right? * Daphne: No joking. In fact, that's why the gang went their separate fashions, except for Fred and me. * Chris: She means Fred Jones, who's now the producer and one-man crew of Daphne's show. How about getting a shot of Freddie, guys? * (The speaking show host points the cameraman towards Fred, who is standing backstage. The spotlight appears and shows Fred wearing a new style of clothes) * Chris: Is he cute or what? Well, what's coming up for the new season? * Daphne: A new series of segments called Wild America.